Wait seriously?
by Zammielover7
Summary: Grant Jonas and Cammie Morgan are triplets with a mind blowing secret that helps them save the world. They have kept their secret for 17 years but what happens when 5 new kids move to Seattle Washington from Roseville Virginia with a secret of their own? Can each group keep their secret or will friendship and most of all love get in the way?(Kinda like 'Lab Rats') Z/C G/B J/L N/M
1. First day

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

My name is Cammie Morgan my two brothers are Grant and Jonas Morgan we are all Bionic. I have super speed and agility laser vision, invisibility, vocal manipulation, and whenever I touch another bionic person or bionic machine I have their abilities until I touch someone else. Grant has super strength, enhanced lung capacity, super blast, and can breathe under water. Jonas has Molecular census, super smarts, and a force field and all of us can geo-leap. Also we all of us have a man named Victor Krane after us but we all just call him Krane he seems to have the most intrest in me though because I have the most powerful bionics. I love being Bionic but the down side is that I have to sleep in a capsule in the basement with my two brothers (We each get our own Capsules). Our father is Mathew Morgan he is a billionaire scientist and is also our creator, and our mother is Rachel Morgan she is the Headmistress at a supernatural school called Gallagher Academy she can create lightning and storms. Then my dad's best friend Joe Solomon is my Godfather and 'uncle' he is also Headmaster at another supernatural academy called Blackthorn Academy he can turn invisible like me. We are bionic because of a chip in our necks.

Right now I am getting ready for school I finally got done and smiled approvingly at myself in the mirror. I was wearing light blue skinny jeans and heeled brown ankle boots with a blue off the shoulder sweater with my waist long fine dirty blond hair in soft curls cascading down my back I also had on a grey beanie.

As I walked up the steps to my school with my brothers we all knew that there would be five new kids today and we were excited to see who they were. I mean Seattle is definitely not a small town but five new kids at one time is kind of weird something is up I can feel it and I have a very strong feeling it has something to do with my mom and Joe.

As we walked into the school we looked around and saw a new group of five people staring right at us. There was a tall boy that looked about 5'9 with shaggy light brown hair to his ears olive skin and hazel eyes. He had his arm around a beautiful model looking girl with jet black waist long hair and icy blue eyes she looked about 5'5 (The same height as Jonas) so I was about an inch taller than her.

Then there was a very petite looking pixie girl (She would be amazing for Jonas!) with blond hair cut into a bob dark brown eyes with a hint of red she looked about 5'3. Next to her was a girl with cocoa colored skin dark brown thick chest length hair with caramel highlights she looked about 5'6 so the same height as me with light brown eyes. Then last but definitely _not_ least there was a boy about 6'1 (The same height as Grant) with dark almost black hair that was about two inches long with a very good build broad shoulders he has muscles but not the steroid type with the most electrifying green eyes I had ever seen. We were both staring at each other and I started to fall for him right then and there when Grant started to laugh.

"What?" Jonas and I asked in unison. "You were totally staring at the new kid." He said doubling over in laughter with tears coming to his eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Grant if I were you I wouldn't say anything since you were _obviously_ checking out one of the new girls." I paused and turned to a laughing Jonas. "What are you laughing at Jonas? You were too." I smirked and patted his shoulder as he looked dumbstruck. "How did you see that?" he asked turning as red as a fire truck. "Jonas for literally the smartest person in the world one would think you could learn how to be descreat." When I said that, I looked over to Grant who was still making googly eyes at one of the new girls. "Boys." I muttered and face palmed at his lack of discreatness. "Hey I find that offensive!" Grant yelled. "You were meant to." I shot back. When I looked back at them they were laughing at something and coming over to us, this should be fun.

 **ZACH P.O.V**

Today was Nick, Macey, Liz, Bex and I's first day at Washington High in Seattle. You might think it's weird for five friends to come into to town at the same time and go to the same new school on the same day but all of us are super heroes. We had a mission from our headmaster (Joe) and Headmistress (Rachel For the girls) to protect her children and his Goddaughter and 'nephews' yet we still have no idea why they were so special. Nick can fly and has x-ray vision, Macey can read minds and shoot lightning out of her finger tips, Liz has super smarts and super hearing she can also read the aura of people (Kind mean that type of stuff.), Bex can create a storm at her will and make you feel the worst pain in the world just by using her mind (scary right when people say looks can kill…) and I the best out of the group can fly, I'm an excellent fighter and I have fire breath.

We were all in the school after we got our schedules I had:

1st period Chemistry

2nd period P.E

3rd period Art

LUNCH

4th period History

5th period Literature

6th period Math

We were all talking with each other and laughing when the three mystery kids walked in they were 17 just like us and triplets. The one that is the tallest is the oldest then the other shorter boy is the middle child and the girl (Very beautiful girl I might add.) is the youngest. Tough luck I mean the only girl _and_ the youngest?

Well anyway when they walked in Liz read their aura. "The girl, Cammie is very sweet but tough the tall boy the oldest, Grant is very protective and nice and the shorter boy, Jonas" She said his name with a dreamy sigh haha. "Is sweet protective and smart." She finished looking at Jonas dreamily. "Someone's got a crush." Macey said in a sing song voice while wiggling her shoulders up and down suggestively we all chuckled and Liz turned beat red.

I took that time to really look at them. The oldest, Grant was tall about my height broad shoulders and subtle but noticeable muscles he had about an inch long of dirty blonde hair and blue-ish green eyes. Then the middle child, Jonas had floppy dark brown hair green eyes muscles but not many and he also had nerd glasses. Then the youngest, Cammie was stunning but in a subtle way she was very thin with curves she had waist long dirty blonde hair much like Grants and her eyes were a very vibrant ocean blue. We were staring at each other and I could tell I was already falling for her.

Then Grant started laughing. "Liz, can you hear what they're saying?" Nick asked. "Sure thing Nick." Lizzie answered and started listening and told us what they were saying as they were saying it. "Okay Grant said 'You were totally staring at the new kid' to Cammie." she chuckled and looked over to me I just smirked and inwardly high fived myself for them not seeing me while checking Cammie out. "Then Cammie said 'Grant if I were you I wouldn't say anything since you were _obviously_ checking out one of the new girls.'"

We all turned to a blushing Bex yes you read right _blushing._ Cammie then turned to a laughing Jonas as Liz started to tell us what they were saying again. "Okay now Cammie is telling Jonas… 'What are you laughing at Jonas? You were too.'" It was now Liz's turn to blush but then en got back to business and told us what they were saying again. "Jonas said 'How did you see that?' Then Cammie stated, 'Jonas for literally the smartest person in the world one would think you could learn to be discreat.'" Liz finished with a sad look. "Well I find that offensive I'm the smartest person in the world." She complained, we all looked back over at them and Grant was still making googly eyes at Bex. "Oohh they're talking again, Cammie was talking to Grant about making googly eyes at Grant and said, 'Boys' Grant then responded by saying, 'Hey I find that offensive!' Cammie then replied with, 'You were meant to!'"

"Ooh she's sassy! I like her!" Bex Macey and Liz yelled at once. "Let's go introduce ourselves!" Macey yelled dragging Nick with her.


	2. How they met

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

"Hi I'm Bex," Said the one with beautiful cocoa skin. "I'm Liz," Said the shy petite girl. "Macey," Said the model looking girl acting as if she was board but I could tell that she was quite intrigued. "I'm Nick," Said the tall boy. "And I'm Zach." Said the handsome one with green eyes.

"Well I'm Grant my little brother Jonas and baby sister Cammie." Me and Jonas just groaned. "You're older than me by 3 minutes!" Jonas exclaimed. "And you're older than _me_ by 5 minutes so," I paused and Jonas and I finished at the same time. "SHUT UP!" then we both slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow!" He exclaimed and I felt proud by making him hurt. "Oh woman up!" I said while smirking.

I looked back over to the group and started talking to them. But it didn't go unnoticed that the very good looking Zach didn't take his eyes off me whenever our eyes met I melted inside and blushed which just caused him to smirk. Throughout the course of the day I found out that Zach and I had the same schedule, and that the girls are AWESOME! Since it was a Friday they were coming over to spend the night along with nick and Zach.

Although they are super nice and they seem to like us I still feel like they were hiding something. Eh who cares? I get to hang out with people that aren't my brothers! We had already gotten to our house and there were two different cars in the driveway that belonged to my mom and Joe! "They are visiting!" I yelled with excitement. "Who are?" Bex asked. "Our mom Rachel Morgan and Uncle Joe Solomon!" I yelled running up to the door but not before seeing the nervous glances being passed between the group, but I just shrugged it off hearing the laughs from my brother's and our friends.

"Mom, Uncle Joe, Dad?" I said while bursting through the door everyone else coming in a second later. "Coming sweetie!" Dad exclaimed while walking through the door with my mom and Joe. But mom and Joe stopped in their tracks when they saw the 5 new kids in the front room along with our dad. "What are you kids doing here?" Joe asked with a raised eyebrow. "We were invited to stay the night." Nick responded. I looked at them as if they were crazy how the hell did they know each other? I was just about to ask the question when Jonas beat me to it. "How do you know each other this is getting freaky."

"Well the girls are students at Gallagher and the boys are students at Blackthorn." Joe said then realized his mistake and his eyes went wide and his hand went over his mouth as realized his mistake. I looked over to my friends and they were all looking wide eyed at Joe and then back at us. I was the first to speak you might think that I was mad that they oh so obviously sent Liz Bex Macey Nick and Zach here to watch over us but this was awesome! The only supernatural people that I have met are my mom and Joe. "This is awesome! I knew that there was something special about you guys!" I exclaimed they all looked at me like I was crazy and Zach just softly smiled and said something under his breath along the lines of 'Just like I knew there was something special about you.' I blushed and looked away. "So what kind of stuff can you guys do?"

"The real question is what kind of stuff can you do."

"Hey I asked first!"

"Fine," Nick huffed. "I can fly and I have x-ray vision," we looked over excitedly to Mace. "I can read minds and shoot lightning out of my finger tips." I looked at her awestruck. "That's so cool!" I exclaimed she just chuckled and we moved on to Liz. "I have super smarts and super hearing and I can read people auras." She said shyly and looked down, looks like Jonas has some competition. "I can create storms at my will and make you feel terrible pain just by glaring at you." Bex said proudly. "And I have fire breath can fly and am an excellent fighter." Zach finished he was looking straight at me with a worried look in his eyes for some reason. "Can we tell them Daddy?" I asked. "No." He said sternly. "Joey?" I asked dragging out his name. "No." he said in the same tone of voice that my dad used. Then I pulled out the big guns… puppy dog eyes. "Matt look away we will both give in if we look." Joe said covering his eyes along with my father. "Yes kids you can tell them."

"Thanks mom!" Grant said while giving her a side hug.

"Okay here it goes."

 **(I was going to stop here but I'm no monster!** **)**

"We're bionic." Jonas said and they all looked shocked then that turned to surprise then that soon turned to excitement. "What can you do?" Nick asked looking genuinely interested. "Well I have super smarts a force field Molecular Conesus and I can geo-leap." Jonas said they looked impressed and Liz looked at Jonas dreamily ah nerd love! "Then I have super strength enhanced lung capacity I can also breathe underwater and can geo-leap." Bex looked at Grant as if he were a Greek God. (Granted that's what most people saw him as.) They turned to me and looked at me expectantly. "Okay okay I have super speed and agility I have heat vision i can turn invisible i also have vocal manipulation and whenever I touch another bionic person or bionic machine's arm I get their abilities until I touch another bionic thing or touch that person's or machines arm again oh I can also geo-leap." They all looked utterly amazed and Zach looked at me… happily? "Woah show me show me!" Macey yelled jumping up and down like a little girl. Here we go. I thought.

 **Thank you for reading! I forgot to mention this in the first chapter and this will be the last time I mention it. My name might be Ally but I definitely Not Ally Carter. So I pronounce this story officially disclaimed. Love you guys R/R Please!**


	3. the ambush

After we had shown them our abilities in action we brought them down to the lab. We told them about Krane but they had already known that because they were here to "protect" us but how could thy do that we're AWESOME! Wow. I never thought the day would come, I'm turning into… GRANT!

We were showing them the lab when suddenly the power was cut. "Dad what's going on?" asked Grant he didn't look scared he looked kind of excited. He did always love a fight. "I don't know the cyber desk isn't working Jonas and Liz can you come over here and help me please?" My father asked urgently.

When the lights came back on the monitor turned on and showed none other than Krane with the same smug look on his face like he had just accomplished something. Then that was when I realized just how much the walls in the background of his figure looked like the walls of the lab.

"Well if it isn't my favorite people all in one room!" Krane exclaimed in mock happiness as the monitor turned off. "Turn around." We all slowly turned around I would never admit this out loud but just the sound of Krane's voice made me want to curl up in a hole and hide for the rest of my life. But I was one of the best hopes to stop him he had been able to duplicate my brother's abilities but never mine well except the super seep which sucked 'cause I relied most on that ability. "Cameron how good it is to see you!"

"Why are you here Krane? Here to attempt to kidnap me and take my chip out and implant it in your already freaky wire mess that you call a mess?" I asked sarcastically sounding a lot more confident then I felt. But it was a mistake to say that to him because next thing that I know I'm dodging an electricity ball headed straight for my stomach. "Jonas!" I yelled and he got the message and ran over to me and I touched his arm. I felt a zap like I always do when I get another person's bionics in my system along with my own.

As I got up ready for a fight I was quickly pulled back down by Grant looking me dead in the eye. "No you are sitting this one out." Grant said sternly, I may act tough but when it comes to my family and friends safety I was terrified that they would get hurt. I know that I have only known Liz Bex Macey Nick and Zach for one day but we have learned a lot about each other threw out the day.

And I know that if anything happened to anyone in this room I would hate myself. "No Grant let me fight I can handle it!" I yelled back at him as I looked over his shoulder to see everyone else in the room fighting against Krane. But all of that faded away as I realized Grant had geo-leaped me into a holding cell in the back part of the lab and locked the door.

"I can just geo-leap out of here you know that right?" I yelled he just smirked and rolled his eyes and flipped a switch and I suddenly felt sick and dizzy. "Not if your bionics are blocked until you get out of here." He responded and geo-leaped away to I'm assuming back to the fight, I sighed as I slid down the wall feeling as useless as ever. I finally let the dizziness take me as the darkness consumed me and I just prayed that somehow they would all come out of this in one piece but I knew that the chances were very slim.

 **Hey guys! I'm feeling bored tonight so I'm going to be posting another chapter tonight! I just thought that this was a good stopping point. Thank you so much for the nice reviews they made my day! This is my first story so I was afraid that people would be mean but you guys are great! Oh and I forgot to mention this in the summary but as you can probably already see the characters are slightly OOC. I love you and thank you again for being so nice! R/R :)**


	4. I knew it!

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

Water and darkness, water and darkness that's what consumed me I struggled to get free as I reached the top of the water but ice was frozen over the top and I couldn't get out. I was fading fast but I had to get out I broke the ice after what felt like hours and got free gasping for air "Cammie!" I heard Zach call out to me. "Zach!" I called. "Zach where are you?" I yelled turning frantic I heard trees falling and snapping as if they were twigs and felt the ground rumbling and shaking something that I was afraid to see was coming closer.

"Cammie I'm right here!" Zach yelled the ground rumbled again and water was splashed at me from all directions the trees snapped again and that, that _thing_ was getting closer to where I was standing. "I can't see you." I said in a hushed tone hoping Zach could hear me. "I know you can't see me cam just open your eyes!" Zach yelled one last time I shot awake looking around seeing an empty bucket with little droplets of water sitting next to me on the floor cell with Zach hovering over me. He looked down at me with worried eyes I looked around and no one else was in the room.

I was almost 100% that Zach was trying to shake me awake. "Cammie you scared me." Zach sighed running a hand through his soft brown hair. I smiled but then looked to his bleeding arm. "What happened to your arm?" I demanded he looked down at his oozing arm and smiled down at me sheepishly. "It's nothing just when you and Grant were talking Krane threw an electricity ball at you and I jumped in front of it and blocked you from getting hit." He said while looking down. "Oh no this is all my fault you got hurt because you were trying to help-" I was cut off by Zach's soft lips on mine, his hands went around my waist and mine went subconsciously around his neck. Our lips were moving in sync until someone cleared their throat.

 **ZACH P.O.V**

I cut off her ramblings with a kiss I know that I've barely known her for two days but every time I looked at her (Which was _a lot_ of times.) I found myself falling more and more in love with her. My hands moved down to her waist as hers snaked around my neck her soft lips were moving perfectly with mine and I couldn't help but think that we were made for each other by the way our bodies molded together.

I never wanted this to end but of course someone chose that time to clear their throat from the doorway of the cell. We pulled away much to my dismay and slowly turning our heads to see who the interrupter was I was hoping that it wasn't Grant or Jonas. Thankfully when I looked over it was a smirking Nick. "I knew this would happen' just not this soon," Exclaimed a giddy yes _giddy_ looking Nick. "Macey Bex Liz come here!" Nick yelled leaning out of the doorway slightly so they could hear him better.

When they walked in Cammie and I were still in each other's arms when the girls started awing Cammie buried her head into my chest trying to hide from them. I just chuckled and Nick Macey Liz and Bex left the room leaving us alone. "So…" Cammie started. "That was,"

"Awesome!" she said giddily and that was the first thing in a long time that has made me smile not smirk. Just then her face dropped and everything turned serious as she looked over my shoulder to where our friends were once standing. (Thankfully Nick hadn't called Gran tor Jonas in here or I would be a dead man.) "Hey Camster- Woah am I interrupting something?" Grant laughed and then his face turned serious. "Wait hey got off my sister!" Grant yelled yet still had a ghost of a smile playing on his lips I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well Dad Mom and Joe need both of you so chop, chop." Grant said holding one hand flat and hitting the side of his other hand to hit it in a chopping motion and leaving the room.

"Oh and if you break my sister's heart my Dad Jonas Joe and I will be sure that you will be dead and we will make it look like a suicide!" Grant called over his shoulder my face paled and I gulped and Cammie grabbed my chin and pulled my lips to hers instantly making me feel better. She pulled away and I smirked at her in response she rolled her eyes and smiled slightly shaking her head. I don't know if I have said it before but I will say it again if I have she has the most breath taking smile I have ever seen, God I love her.

 **There's chapter four! I will try to be posting two chapters a night and almost for a fact will be posting at least one a night! I hope you like it I put some Zammie in there! Bye love ya!**


	5. so this is goodbye? And we meet again

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

"You wanted to see us?" I questioned as everyone walked in the room behind me. "Yeah sweetie we have to know that you will be safe at all times so you will be attending Gallagher! And the boys will be at Blackthorn and know that this is for your safety Cam you are leaving tonight and you three will be separated." My dad finished looking at my brother's and I intently trying to see our reaction I was feeling betrayed by them but I would get to see my mom more and the boys would get to see Uncle Joe more but less of each other. And right when I get a boyfriend we are separated I mean come on! "But what about our Capsules!?" I yelled they just stared at me. "Who will we be rooming with?" I asked again more quietly this time my mom smiled softly. "Cammie you will be rooming with the girls and we already put a Capsule in the room and boys you will stay with Zach and Nick." Then a thought dawned on me. "What about dad?"

"I thought you'd never ask Cammie-bear," Joe started I just chuckled at my childhood nickname. "He will be working at Gallagher as the training teacher."

"We'll leave you guys to say your goodbyes." Mom said the adults got up to leave, when they left the room a tar fell down my cheek.

This is our first time ever being separated and for god knows how long. "Cam come on we'll be back together in no time." Jonas said with a cheeky smile and pulled me into a hug which Jonas joined and we all laughed. "Well I guess we should go pack." Jonas said breaking free of the hug along with the rest of us. "Yeah lets go."

After we packed everyone left the lab other than Zach and I we hadn't spoken a word to each other since the news.

Zach closed the distances between us and placed his soft lips on mine my hands tangled in his soft hair as one of his hands went to the base of my neck as the other one went to my waist pulling me closer to him. After seven minutes and thirty-four seconds we pulled away slightly breathless but smiling none the less. "Cammie I want you to know that I will see you again soon okay? And when we do see each other again I will give you the biggest hug ever." He smiled down on me yes actual smil _age_ I pecked his lips and thought of how much I loved him.

"Goodbye Zach." I gave him one last hug and heard him say a quick goodbye and I geo-leaped away.

When we got to Gallagher it was Sunday and we were walking through the huge halls I had already found about four passageways and couldn't wait to discover more.

Gallagher's cover was for Rich snobby girls we walked into the room and there were three beds and one Capsule the walls were painted a dark blue with two glass doors that open to a very big balcony there were four humongous walk in closet next to each bed and my Capsule there was a white bed stand next to my Capsule and I put a picture of Zach and then another one of Grant Jonas and I in our mission suits after we had beat an Android named Marcus. I smiled at the memory and said a quick goodnight to the girls.

3 months later

 **ZACH P.O.V**

It had been exactly 3 months since I had last seen Cammie you could tell that Grant and Jonas missed her but they didn't like to show it. I still loved Cammie and I'm hoping that she didn't find anybody else while she was at Gallagher. I know what you're thinking 'It's an all girls school how would she meet someone else?' but Gallagher goes on a lot of town days.

We were walking to Grand Hall for dinner when we saw Joe at the stage waiting to give an announcement he looked over at us and smirked. Oh this should be good, I thought. "The Junior year will be going on an exchange with the junior class of Gallagher." I looked over at Grant Jonas and nick and smirked this will actually be fun! "You will be leaving right now please go pack your things and meet me at the front gates, that will be all." I was really excited to see Cammie again I really missed her. I wasn't really worried about another boy coming in and swooping her away from me because when we did the last exchange everyone had gotten a girlfriend. But not me or else I wouldn't be with Cammie although Leo's girlfriend Tina Walters has a huge crush on me I don't see why Leo stays with her. "We get to see Camster again!" Exclaimed Jonas. "And my British Bombshell!" That was definitely Grant he was the only one stupid enough to call Bex that. We got packed and boarded the Jet this will be one long flight.

 **CAMMIE P.O.V**

I was walking back to my room with the girls when Liz heard something coming from our rooms.

I super sped down to the room and opened the door to see four boys that I hadn't seen in month's standing in my room with their backs to me so they hadn't noticed me yet.

I super sped over to Zach and put my arms around his waist from behind and rested my head on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I whispered into his ear I felt him shiver and that was when I realized just how much I missed him and how much loved him.

He quickly spun around with a grin plastered on his face and leaned in until our faces were only centimeters apart but that was when I realized the girls had gotten here and everyone including my brothers were staring at us. I quickly pecked his lips and pulled away and went to go hug my brothers.

"Zach you didn't answer my question what are you guys doing here?" I asked we are doing an exchange for the rest of the year." Nick replied with his arm slung around Macey's shoulders and Bex was in Grants arms while Liz and Jonas were sneaking glances at each other and blushing furiously when they got caught not realizing that the other one was doing the same thing.

"You may have rest of the Saturday to go to town be back by eleven. Thank you goodbye." Said my mom through the intercom I looked at the clock and saw it was four thirty. "So do you guys what to eat then go watch a movie?" Liz asked and we nodded in agreement and walked out of the room.

 **ZACH P.O.V**

I was so glad to be back with Cammie when she had snuck up on me and out her arms around my waist I had realized just how much I had, and now we were going out to town. "Oh Zach?" Bex called with a smirk on her face this can't be good whenever she looks at me like that she tells me funny news for her and bad news for me. "Yeah Baxter?"

"Just to let you know there is a civilian named Josh who is quite infatuated with Cammie." I tensed and looked down at a glaring Cammie, had something happened between them? "Did something happen between the two of you?" I asked voicing my thoughts, my arm tightening around her waist causing her to giggle I love that sound. "No nothing happened Zach. Besides how could anything happen all I've thinking about is you?" She asked while whispering lowly making my heart melt a little _great now I'm sounding like a girl._

I pushed the thoughts aside and laughed whispering huskily in her ear. "Good because I couldn't stop thinking about you either. And if Jimmy _ever_ tries anything on you I will kill him." I pulled away and kissed the top of her head as I felt her shiver against me. I looked down at the most beautiful nicest and kind hearted person I had ever seen. And she was all mine.

 **Done. Sorry if it's terrible I am dead tired also if you guys have any ideas for what I should put in the next chapter just tell me. Love you guys hope you had a great day love you!**


	6. What do you want?

**GRANT P.O.V**

We were all sitting in the diner waiting for the waitress to bring the food, me being the _very_ over protected brother I am if we saw this Josh guy and he started hitting on Cammie I can safely say that Zach Jonas and I would kill him. I mean Zach is lucky that he's allowed to go out with her but that's only because we're friends can't say the same for Josh. We were talking and laughing when the bell chimed signaling that someone had entered the warm homey diner. "Cammie?" Someone asked from behind us, Cammie slowly turned around along with Zach and I, because we were sitting on either side of her with our backs to the door. I heard Cammie groan and I chuckled then I realized that, that was Josh. "Hey Josh." Cammie said clearly annoyed that he was here I saw out of the corner of my eye that Zach had wrapped his arm protectively around Cams waist. Josh's eyes flickered down to Cammie's waist and his face fell slightly but then quickly turned into a smirk. "So Cammie I was wondering if I could talk to you outside then I will leave you and your _friends_ alone." I was making a move to get up along with Zach but she just sighed and got up and walked out the door. "Liz listen in on what they are saying." Zach ordered his fists balled up at the sides his knuckles turning white I subconsciously scooted away from him to be safe. "Okay." Liz said a little frightened then started speaking.

 **CAMMIE P.O.V**

"What do you want Josh." I asked clearly annoyed that he was here. He took a step closer to me and I thought it was too close for comfort. Luckily we were standing by the window and I looked through and they were all looking at us Grant and Jonas looked like they would kill Josh but Zach looked like he was a volcano from hell that was about to explode fire lava and ninja star throwey things. "I just want," his eyes flickered to my lips and I took a step back but ran into a wall. "To _talk_ that's all." Then his lips crashed into mine the kiss was awful he was trying to force my mouth open with his toung as I tried to push him off me but he wouldn't budge so I geo-leaped back into the diner and grabbed a fuming Zach and geo-leaped back to the school into one of my secret passage ways and squeezed his hand. "Did he really just kiss you?" Zach asked barely able to hold onto any kind of self control. "Yes." I said looking down he quickly ripped his hand out of mine and ran it through his soft brown hair. "Zach," I started but he cut me off with his lips on mine. I eagerly kissed him back and he smirked in the kiss and I quickly pulled away and left. I wasn't mad at him at all I just wanted to mess with him. "Cammie, Cam? Gallagher girl!?" he called from behind me I just smirked and kept walking. I felt a strong arms wrap around me instantly stopping me. I inhaled Zach's smell. "I'm gonna kill Jimmy by the way." He breathed in my ear I involentarilly shivered against his touch. "You are not getting away with that easily." He whispered in my ear I through my head back and laughed cuasing him to smile and laugh with me. "Well we should tell the gang that we are staying here." I said getting out my phone and texting Grant and Jonas.

TIME SKIP: Sunday Morning

 **CAMMIE P.O.V**

Tap, tap. Tap, tap. I heard against the side of my capsule. My eyes shot open and I was met with the eyes of Grant. "Grant don't touch my capsule." I said sleep laced in my voice. I was wearing a sky blue tank-top and gray loose elastic cuff sweat pants with 'SEAHAWkS!' down my leg with the Seattle sky line behind it. I opened the door of my capsule and was met with Zach's arms and his lips on my neck. "Morning Gallagher Girl." He mumbled into my neck, I pulled away and spun to look into his eyes. "What did you call me?" I asked confused. "Gallagher Girl. Because you go to Gallagher Academy and you're a girl sooo…." He trailed off and I just laughed and didn't bother to change we just walked to the Grand hall for breakfast.

 **IMPORTANT A/N BELOW PLZ READ:**

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update I went to Arizona to visit my Nana and Papa for a week, last week, and before that my Grandpa recently died I was VERY close to him and we were planning his celebration of life memorial. Anyway I will be updating more recently now I hope! So keeping reading and if you have any ideas for my next chapter or next Gallagher Fanfic just let me know I need some inspiration! :) Luv ya!**

 **So, I'm sorry for being gone someone in my family who meant the world to me died two months ago when I started fanfiction I'm starting another story and if no one wants to adopt this story I have no problem finishing it but if any of you want it just tell me** **thank you guys love you!**


	7. HELP!

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

When we got down to breakfast I saw Tina smirk at me. I shot her a questioning glance and took Zach's hand and sat down. When we were half way through with breakfast my mom got onto the podium and started to speak. "Will Macey McHeanry Nick Cross Jonas Morgan Liz Sutton Grant Morgan Bex Baxter Zach Goode and Cammie Morgan please come down to my office right now." We all exchanged worried glances and got up and walked out the door with everyone watching our every move. Once we got to my mothers office we sat down and waited for her to talk. "We have a mission for Cammie Grant and Jonas."

"YES!" Grant Jonas and I said at the same time high fiving.

"Then why are we here?" Bex asked probably mad that she doesn't get to fight.

"Well you guys are gonna help track the mission. We have planted bugs and hacked into the security cameras and we will watch them in case something goes wrong." My dad finished.

"When do we leave and what's our mission?" Asked Jonas getting right to the point.

"You guys have to go and bring down my brother and his army along with Krane so be careful this is what we have trained you for." My dad said reassuringly.

"And you leave right now go get in your mission suits." I super sped out of the room and to my capsule and got in my mission suit. My mission suit was a grey cat suit with black down the sides and knee high black leather high heeled boots. When I walked out the boys were waiting they had matching suits grey and black on the sides like mine but they had shoulder pads and a belt to hold weapons.

"Ready?" Grant asked clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said looking around for Zach but I only saw the girls. "Hey where's Zach?" I asked I wanted to see him before I left. "Oh he's in his room he said he wanted to be alone." Liz answered I just chuckled and started walking. "Well I'm saying goodbye to him I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder then sped off. When I got to the door I knocked and waited for an answer. "Come in!" I heard someone call from the other side of the door. I opened the door slowly and saw Zach on his bed looking very angry. "Woah, Zach what's wrong?" I asked coming closer to his bed and sitting down on the bed taking his hand in mine. "I don't want you to get hurt when there is no way I can help you!" he yelled throwing a pen across the room and causing it to dent the wall, yeah he made a _pen_ dent the _wall_. "Hey calm down you will be watching everything you can get down there if you need to you will be able to help. Although I don't need saving." I mumbled the last part under my breath. "Cam it's time to go!" Grant called from the other side of the door. "Okay! Hold on!" I called back I turned back to Zach who looked a little more relaxed. "I have to go but I… I love you and will be back soon." When I said those three words a huge smile spread across his face and he pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss. "I love you too Cammie always remember that." He said resting his for head on mine.

"I have to go." I said sadly looking into his beautiful emerald green eyes. "Just please, please come back to me okay?" He asked looking at me with pleading eyes. I nodded gave him one more kiss and we walked to my mother's office he stayed in the office to watch the cameras and we left hoping that I could keep my promise to Zach and come back to him.

 **Time skip**

We were currently standing in the ware house knowing that we were being watched by our family and friends. "Well well well if it isn't my favorite people!" a voice from behind us called. "Krane." Grant stated simply.

"Oh don't be like that." Krane said laughing.

"What do you want from us!" Jonas shouted. Krane smirked and laughed a booming scary laugh.

"Oh nothing from you, but her? Yeah she is a different story!" he said looking at me. Krane then pulled out a tranquilizer and shot but I dodged it barely. He had made it super fast so it would be hard to miss it. He had shot off another type of contraption and it hit Grant and Jonas and they disappeared. "GRANT, JONAS!" I screamed. While I was distracted Krane shot the tranquilizer again and I was too distracted to dodge it. It shot me and I knew it wasn't a normal tranquilizer. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground and passed out but faintly remembering someone say. "I will get you out of here Cammie, I promise."

 **A/N Okay I know you guys probably hate me but I had volleyball right after school and it finally finished! (I'm happy even though I LOVE volleyball!) I will now be posting more often bye!**


End file.
